Alfuzosin is a selective alpha1-adrenergic blocker indicated for the treatment of benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH). Chemically, alfuzosin is N-[3-[(4-Amino-6,7-dimethoxy-2-quinazolinyl)methylamino]propyl]tetrahydro-2-furan carboxamide. It is commercially available in the form of its hydrochloride salt of structural Formula I for the treatment of the symptoms associated with benign prostatic hyperplasia. Alfuzosin is indicated for the treatment of moderate to severe symptoms of benign prostatic hyperplasia.

U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,007 and Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 1986, 29, 19-25 provides processes for the preparation of alfuzosin. In general, the processes either involve high vacuum distillation of intermediates or a high-pressure hydrogenation of the nitrile intermediate. The anhydrous product obtained by following these processes is highly hygroscopic and is usually contaminated with amorphous form. In addition, the product obtained is not adequately pure for incorporation in to the pharmaceutical dosage forms.
GB 2231571 provides another process for the preparation of alfuzosin, which also involves intermediates that require high vacuum distillations. The disclosed method also uses corrosive chemicals such as phosphorous trichloride and phosphorous oxychloride. The yields obtained as per this process are lower and the product purity is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No 5,545,738 provides processes for the preparation of alfuzosin hydrochloride dihydrate from the anhydrous alfuzosin hydrochloride.